The Swords of Four Souls
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: A goddess and a demon fall in love and thus Kagome is born. The demons and humans live together and the vampire Lords were sent to rule over them, but a forbidden love blooms between the two ppl who are supposed to fight against it. This is a tale of war, love & the four swords needed to fight the Gods.
1. Greet The Sun

Once long ago a Goddess fell in love with a demon, this made the Gods mad and so they banished the demon to earth and the Goddess, her or any other, were never allow to leave the heavens. But, before they could pull them apart the Goddess became pregnant.

The God's feared for never had a Goddess and a demon joined together, why would the light lay with the dark? The God's allowed her to give birth, for they did not believe in banishing any life form. Once the child was born the God's looked her over, she was tiny, and pure, but she was strong and demon, but she held her mother's holy power. The goddess thought she would be able to keep her child, but the God's did not allow it.

They went the child to earth along with the demon's in hopes that they would all be destroyed, as God's cant kill.

But alas, the demon's took over and human's laid with the demon's and created half breeds, this to made the Gods mad and so they created the Vampires and sent them to earth, only they could kill the evil demons who took humans and so the earth was changed and the demon Goddess was raised into adulthood.

She was tall and beautiful, strong and pure. Her hair lay long and dark, her curls showed in pink and purple, her bright gold eyes showed her power. The human's saw her as a goddess and pray she would keep them safe. The demons saw her as their own and prayed she would fight on their side.

But the vampires ruled them all and thus protected her, she was the link to them all and one day she would change the world, at least that's what the God's hoped for.

But her mother in the heaven smiled, she to though her child would change the world and so she gave her a gift unknowing to any of them, she granted her a love bond, something not even the God's themselves could break, all her daughter had to do, was mate.

Everyone looked to her and they called her,

Kagome.


	2. Vampire Lords

She woke before then sun and stood on a cliff to greet it. She did this every morning, and as she stood the sun would rise and kiss her skin turning it gold and making her glow and shine like glitter. It made her warm and she would take a deep breath in, her Goddess power was at it's peak then and only then. If you ever doubted she was what she was, all you had to do was wake before the sun and meet her there to watch.

Once the sun set in the sky her skin once again turned pale, Kagome sighed.

"I know your there" She spoke, she turned to the forest,

Red eyes looked back at her, he stood with one hand against the tall tree. Kagome looked back at the sun and covered her eyes. The sun that kissed her skin now blinded her eyes,

"It will be a sunny day"

"The sun does not bother me" He stated, she looked back at him,

"It makes me hot, but it wont kill me" He told her,

"Funny how the humans think otherwise" She stated walking to him "What are you doing here Inuyasha"

He looked at her, something was bothering him, she could tell "What" She asked,

"Sesshomaru returns today" He spoke looking down.

Kagome blinked "Your older brother?"

"Yeah" He pushed off the tree,

"And" It had been years since she had seen his brother, he was a powerful Vampire Lord, everyone feared him, but her.

"I duno, just thought you should know"

She gave him a odd look "Why?"

"I duno, warn people?"

She smiled at her friend, Inuyasha was one of her best friends, he was the younger brother of Lord Sesshomaru.

"If I have to warn them, that means they are doing something bad" She stated,

The vampires made sure the demons behaved, they were not allowed to mate humans or kill them, if they did, the vampire would come after them in the night and kill them, or day, depending on the vampire. So the demons could not mate humans, or vampire for that matter, and vampires also could not mate anyone other than their kind, it was a simple law, but it was broken more than once and Kagome was proof of it, the sin of all sin.

And that made Kagome herself, off limits, to anyone, and everyone, this was her curse, though it was not her fault being born, the Gods punished her to.

"He will be here soon"

"You still don't like him" She asked her friend, they were now walking in the thick forest, it was cooler under the trees.

"You know I don't"

Kagome stopped "Do you want me to come with you?" She didn't know why she asked, she hated going to his father castle.

"Would you"

"If you want Inuyasha"

"Id feel better if you were there"

Kagome sighed "Ok, let's go"

Kagome was protected by the vampire and demons alike, but she still hated going to the castle of the vampires, they all would look at her were cold eyes, she hated it.

The castle lay deep deep in the woods, far deeper than any human would go, or demon for that matter and she was a demon. The closer she got, the colder she felt. The dark castle was so high it greeted the clouds and on rainy days it looked haunted. Inuyasha knew she hated it, he grabbed her hand "Come on Kagome"

She nodded and followed. Once they reached the over bridge the vampire showed themselves, they were on high alert, not only was Sesshomaru come home but now she was there.

Her eye met every red eye that looked at her, it gave her chills. "Why are you so scared" He asked pulling her along.

"I'm not scared, I just hate it when they look at me"

"Well, it aint because your pretty" He said quick, it was a lie,

She eyed him,

"Lady Kagome, is that you" Came a powerful voice and she looked straight, she smiled and bowed,

"It is I my Lord"

Inuyasha's father was a proud and powerful vampire Lord and very handsome to boot. Inuyasha was young and rugged, his hair was full and lay past his shoulder, he was cute, but nothing like his father. His father was tall, dark for a vampire and had long silver hair that looked like silk. He wore it high up in a pony tail and he had a sexy smile, any woman would die to be touched by him, well any older woman, Kagome saw him as a second father.

"Tell me Goddess" She hated it when he called her that, just like he hated it when she called him Lord "Why have you come, you have not been seen here in months"

"Inuyasha tells me Sesshomaru will return today"

Inuyasha's father smiles "Indeed he will, I wonder, will he remember you and his young brother"

"I doubt the bastard cares" Inuyasha spit out,

Inuyasha is ignored,

"I doubt he would forget, he does not forget much" Kagome stated, she was 12 when he left, she was now 18.

"Yes, but you dear Goddess have turned in a woman"

She looked at him odd "I don't think me being a woman will fool Sesshomaru" She didn't understand what her being a woman had to do with any of it "Maybe he will forget, would not bother me none" Inuyasha spit out, he would not be ignored.

"Trust me dear brother, if I could remove you from this earth I would, then perhaps I could forget you"

They all turn, Kagome's heart rate picks up, her eyes land on him.

He was leaning against a wall, arms crossed, his clothing and armor covered in demon blood, she could smell it. She swallows hard, he is a site to behold,

"Sesshomaru" She whispered, yes indeed it had been to many years, she never feared him, but now, the power rolling off him, it made her want to take a step back, a Goddess she may be, but he, he was alpha and he was showing it, soon he would take over and show is dominance to everyone, even her.

"It's Lord Sesshomaru to you Girl"

Her fear vanishes and she narrow's her eyes "It's Lady Kagome to you Vampire"

"Goddess" he states back, refusing to bend down to her, Goddess or not, she is beneath him in his eyes.

Kagome turns back to her friends and the vampire Lord, she bows "I shall take my leave, I am sure you wish to talk with you son"

She turns and walks away, her bow hitting her leg as she does, she does not bow to Sesshomaru, he narrows his eyes.

"Sesshomaru" His father snaps "Why must you speak to her that way"

"A Goddess she may be, but the girl is far beneath me"

Up in the heavens and beautiful Goddess smiles at the cold vampires words and flaps her fan "Oh my Kagome"


	3. The Return

She walked rather fast from the castle, she made way back thought the thick forest, the morning dew still clung to a few trees and leafs. The sunlight would peak a boo ever so often and glisten on the wet green leaves.

She made her way, she knew not why he mad her so mad, he just did, damn vampires.

"Kagome my dear"

A woman's voice stopped Kagome in her tracks as you broke out from the forest line, she could see the dirt road of the village.

"Kaugra" Kagome said back not looking at the woman who sat high on a branch of a tree.

"Tell me Goddess, I have seen the army, has Lord Sesshomaru returned?"

"He has" She stated, still not looking at the woman,

The woman smiled a wicked smile "Tell me, is he-

Kagome looked at her then "Cold, mean, rude?"

The smile left Kaugra's faces "I was going to say, handsome"

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before opening them back up. She could not lie, Sesshomaru was a site, he had grown, he was, beautiful. Kagome looked away again "Yes Kaugra, I am sure you will be pleased with him, however I do not feel it would be wise to push yourself on him, you know the law"

Kaugra opened her fan "Silly girl, silly virgin girl" Kaugra laughed and jumped down from her tree,

"Is that all you needed Kaugra?"

"Yes, fine, fine, off with you Goddess"

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked away from the demon woman, she disliked her, a lot.

Kagome made her way down the dirt road, her brown mid calf high boots kicking up dirt as she walked. They were brown and made of leather and fur, the dirt did not hurt them.

"Kagome! Kagome!"

Only one person called her Kagome without lady in front of it, and that was her best girl friend, "Sango"

Sango ran up to her friend "Kagome, I saw the army, has, has Lord Sesshomaru returned?"

"Yes, he has"

"And?"

"I duno, I only saw him for a moment"

"I am glad, yet, not, that he has returned" Sango looked back at the village. Demons hated Sesshomaru he slayed them, but the humans, humans were afraid of him, not all of them, but most of them, it was not as if he protected them, in fact he killed a few if they stood in the way of a job.

Kagome had a feeling that tonight was going to be a restless night, she sighed.

"Kagome" Sango placed her hand on her friends arm,

"Sorry, I'm fine"

"You are worried to?"

"Not really worried, just, it's going to be a restless night, Inuyasha is already on high with his brother here, Kaurga is lusting again and now I have a village full of human's who are worried and I just know my father is going to be stressed and I have no answers to give him about how the war went"

"Why didn't you ask?" Sango asked her,

"Because, he made me mad, I just wanted to leave" She stated firm,

"Mad?" Sango asked, placing one hand on her hip,

"Yes, he is a rather cold and rude if I do say myself"

"Yeah but Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru has aways been that way"

"Yes, but back then we were young, it's much worst not that he is a man and I, I am-

"A woman" Sagno finished for her,

"Yes, he spoke to me direct" Kagome brushed and hand through her hair "Uh Sango, he pissed me off! and I don't get pissed off"

"Yes you do" Sango stated dry, Kagome blew up when she was mad, she was pure spit fire,

"Ok, I do get mad, but it take's alot"

"That is true" Sango started,

"Lady Kagome is that you?" Came a monks voice, both woman sighed,

"Yes Miroku it is I" Kagome yelled past Sango,

"Wont you come into the village, I do believe it wall calm everyone"

"Yes, I am coming"

Sango and Kagome made their way in to the village and as thought, everyone was there waiting for Kagome.

"Tell us Lady Kagome, had Lord Sesshomaru returned child?" Keade the village head woman asked,

"Yes, he has"

"So, did he kill them all?"

"I do not know, I did not stay long enough to speak to him about it"

"Are we safe tonight Lady Kagome?"

Kagome sighed, the answer was yes and no, they were safe from demons that was for sure, but where they safe from Sesshomaru?

"Yes, and I will stay in the village tonight myself" She told them, giving them some relief.

"Lady Kagome, is the great Lord still cold and cruel as ever?" A person yelled out,

"He is the same, he has not changed, if he shows it would be best to show him- she stopped for a moment, she hated saying this, in her eyes right now, he deserved nothing.

"Respect, just show him the proper respect and do not- her eyes found Kaurga, the woman was waving her fan. "Speak to him so freely"

Kaurga snapped her fan shut and narrowed her eyes. Miroku rose his hands up "Everyone back to your lives, you heard the Goddess, everything will be fine"

People talked and quick chatter as they all when with their live and day to day duty,

"Now Lady Kagome, why don't I show you to my hut" He smiled and placed his hand on the small of her back,

"Monk if you don't remove that hand so help me" Sango stated thought gritted teeth,

"And while your at it remove whatever thoughts you had about me sleeping in the same room as you to" Kagome added with crossed arms "I will stay with Kaede"

Kagome would stay the night and talk with her father tomorrow, today was going to be a long day and she feared that tonight would be even longer, her eyes met with the top of the cold castle, shivers when down her back and it was a very hot day.


	4. The Demon Lover

The night came without trouble, but as the stars settled in the sky, Kagome had a bad feeling, she always wondered if her "feelings" came from her mother above. Kagome looked high into the night shy "What, what is it your trying to tell me"

She would get no answer,

Kagome looked down at the bucket of water she had in her hand, she sighed "Better get inside, Kaede needs this to make dinner"

Kagome made her way back inside, the hut was bright with candle light and a small fire pit was made from removed floor wood.

"Ye are back, ye should not leave your bow here" Kaede looked at the bow and arrow set that sat against her wall, Kagome smiled, the old woman worried for her.

"Here is the water we need" She sat the water down.

"Thank ye child"

They ate in silences and one would think that silence was good, but to Kagome, it was the calm before the storm.

After eating dishes were cleaned and the fire was put out "Thank you for letting me stay"

"No, thank ye child, you being here makes the village sleep better"

Well, she was glad someone was going to get rest, for she was sure it would not be her. Kagome laid and sighed, she tossed and turned as minutes turned into hours and soon the crickets outside started to sing, and slowly the demon Goddess was put to sleep.

But her sleep would not last, it seemed the Goddess never did get to sleep much, it was hard being immortal, sleep does not come easy for them.

"Lady Kagome you must wake!" Miroku came into the hut, still clad in his robes of a monk,

Kagome was not all awake "Miroku, I am not coming to sleep with you, go away" She never turned to him but waved him off with her hand.

"Kagome" Sango ran into the back of Miroku,

"Lady Kagome please get up!" Miroku said louder,

Kagome gasped and sat up "Uh, what, is something wrong" She said quick, throwing the covers off her,

"Yes a woman from the east has come running into the village" Miroku spoke quick,

It was then that Kagome could hear a human woman's voice, "The East" She whispered,

"Miroku go, I will help Kagome"

Miroku left and Kagome jumped to her feet "The East, that's where Sesshomaru just came from" Kagome spoke as he put on her clothing and grabbed her bow "Hurry Sango"

The women ran out of the hut, Kagome with her bow and Sango with her weapon, both women were ready and both woman where strong. No doubt with the way the woman was yelling, the vampires knew she was here and if, and if she were a demon male lover, then she would be hunted, no doubt.

Kagome stopped, most of the village was now awake. The woman stood, her white gown covered in blood "Are you alright" Kagome whispered her heat racing.

The woman was crying "They killed him" She said weak, tears falling from her face, her voice now calm.

"Killed who" Miroku asked staying away from the woman, she did not want to be touched.

"They kill him, I, I loved him"

Kagome knew it, without the woman saying it, she knew. She was the mate of a demon,

"We have to get her out of here" Kagome spoke fast, she did not want this woman to die, and she had a feeling that if a vampire where to show, she would.

Kagome walked up to the woman, but she backed up "You, you are one of them, one of us, yet, yet you let them come and kill them all, your own kind"

Kagome was hurt "Let them?" She whispered,

"You are the Goddess are you not" The woman cried,

"I am as you say"

"Then why, why not fight them"

"Because I am a sin myself do you not know this"

"He was not a monster" The woman sank to her knee's Kagome went with her and placed a hand on her shoulder "But you are human"

The woman looked up from her hands "You, you are both"

"I am"

"They killed him because of me"

"They killed him because he broke the law, I am the reason the law is there, I have no right to stop it"

"They killed him because he loved me" The woman stated "But, but you, you no nothing of love, do you"

Kagome took in air, it was true, Kagome removed her hand "You say it is law, but if you, if you could just, feel it, know it, need it, then you would know it is a law that needs to be broken!" The woman yelled "Some laws are meant to be broken!" She yelled,

"Even if I did love, had it, touched it, it would still not matter, I am not a God, it is their law"

The woman dried her eyes "But they cant touch you"

Kagome was confused by this woman "What?"

"It will be you Goddess, you will change this law I just know it, it is why I have come, now that I see you I know it"

"Know what, and why are you covered in blood?"

The woman smiled and reached to touch Kagome's face, Kagome leaned back "How are you ever to love, if you do not allow one to touch you?"

Kagome was so confused by this woman, it was true, she had never felt the love or touch of a man.

"I can not" Kagome replied back to the now calm woman,

"Why not, why cant you, you are a Goddess"

"I am a sin"

"No, you are love" The woman looked down and then spoke again "I was with child"

Kagome swallowed "Was?"

"She is beautiful" The woman calmed down.

"Is" Kagome whispered,

"Lady Kagome"

As soon as Miroku said her name, she felt it, or rather felt him.

"Lord Sesshomaru" She stood "Everyone, back to your home"

But they all stood, not moving. The night wind blew and with it, it brought him. Kagome stood in front of the woman on the ground.

"Goddess you will move" He was calm, his eyes red and on her,

"She did not come here to fight" Kagome stood her ground,

"You will move" His red eyes were brighter then blood, he was hungry.

"You will not kill her" She demanded it,

"She had her chance at life woman, yet she has made her way here, she is asking to die"

"No" Kagome stood her ground again,

"Yes" Came a soft voice,

"What" Kagome said looking behind her,

"He is right, I have come, I want to die, I want to be by his side, even if it is in hell"

"But what about your baby?" Where was the baby?

"She is not long for this world either Goddess, this you also know"

No she didn't know, she would not allow it!

In a blink Sesshomaru moved, he picked the woman up and the moon light hit his face, his markings showed true and it had everyone moving back in fear, even Kagome took a step back.

"Please don't" Kagome asked closing her eyes, she hated this,

"She asked for it" He told her, moving his eyes to her,

The woman in his grip smiled "You are the light Lady Kagome and he is the dark, at some point, the light must touch the dark, only then will the day come"

Kagome opened her eyes "What does that mean?"

But before she could answer...

He broke the woman's neck, killing her. He threw her body down and licked the blood from his hands. Then something in the bushes moved and Kagome's heat rate jumped, both her and Sesshomaru looked that way "No" She said and she darted, this time her demon power coming forth, she somehow reached it before he did. She turned and pointed her arrow at him "Don't you move Sesshomaru"

He growled at her, how dare she address him as such and in front of everyone.

"Everyone inside, now!" Kagome snapped, this time people ran, "You to Sango, Miroku" They didn't want to leave, but she was demanding it. Everyone left, leaving them in silence.

"Move Goddess"

"You killed the demon and the woman Sesshomaru, I will not, not, let you hurt this child"

"You will move, I am the judge of that"

"Like hell you are, you forget your place Lord"

"And you forget your Goddess" He moved forward and in a blink he held the end of her bow "You will not shoot me, you are to scared"

She was not scared.

But a cry had them both freeze. The child behind Kagome began to cry, Kagome lowered her bow, Sesshomaru took a hold of it and dropped it on the ground. "Move I will not say it again"

Kagome swallowed, but something told her just to move, she stepped aside. Sesshomaru knelt down and placed his hands down into the tick bush and when he came back up, he held a crying baby. Kagome looked at him, he held the child in both hands, she was very small, and naked and covered in blood.

"Is she hurt" Kagome asked, not that it would matter if he killed her,

"No, the blood is from her mother" He spoke back, he drew in his arms and cradled the child.

"Will you kill her" Kagome felt tears coming, she hated it when the women died and even more so if they decided to kill the child as well, she would leave for days and not come back.

"She is full human" His cold voice spoke,

"And defenseless and has lost both parents" That's what got her the most, the small, they were innocent and defenseless and it broke her heart.

"She should not have been born Goddess"

"Yet she is here, I am here, will you kill me to?" She asked hard,

He looked at her "If you kill her, then kill me to"

He looked at her a long while before looking back down at the small baby in his hand. The baby was fair skinned and had dark hair and beautiful green eyes. She was looking at him her crying turning into coo's, her arms and legs moving around. The night wind blew and the baby sucked in air and then shivered and then she began to cry again. Kagome stepped closer and once she stood next to Sesshomaru, the baby stopped crying. Kagome placed one finger on the child's lips, the child drew in her finger and began to suck.

"She is hungry" She stated, she then looked up at him "I do not wish her to die"

"She will die someday"

"It should not be today"

"Who will care for her"

That was a problem, no doubt no woman in the village would take her, and it was took much of a risk for the demons to take her,

"It is late, she needs food" Kagome stated, maybe, if she just ignored his question, it would just go away.

"Very well, we will return to the castle" Sesshomaru turned in a swift movement and began to walk away.

"Woman, I will not wait all night" He stopped and looked back, after noting Kagome was not following.

"What?" She asked,

"By we Goddess, I meant you and I"

Again chills when up her spine, the way his red eyes looked into her gold ones, she would never admit it, but he dominated her.


	5. To Close

She found herself walking close behind him, she hated going to the place during the day much less the night.

"Stay close" He told her, even thought to her, she was already close. In the dark of the night she could make out the eyes of the vampires easy, every one of them on her, it made her sick.

Sesshomaru made is way inside and once inside Inuyasha came running "Kagome!" He yelled out, she never came at night.

"What's wrong" He asked panting, a baby's cry had him looking from her to it, he backed up.

"Sesshomaru, what is the meaning of this" Their father came forward from the dark halls of the castle,

"It would seem to be a human child" Why did everyone always ask stupid questions?

"I can see that son, but why is she here"

"Her mother is now dead" His voice never changing,

"You killed her" Kagome said under her breath, her arms crossed, her standing behind him.

"Goddess?" Inuyasha's father asked, she then stepped from behind him "Hi"

He gave her a very odd look "What is going on here, you come here with a human child and Lady Kagome has come with you, tell me, what have you done" His father demanded.

"I did what needed to be done Father, nothing more"

"Nothing more, you killed her!" Kagome stated now looking at Sesshomaru,

Sesshomaru turned to her "She asked to die"

"That does not make it right, and now we have a baby with no mother and no milk" She pointed out,

"You will feed her"

"Me? why me?" She liked kids, but she had never held a baby before, she was afraid to, she didn't want to, she would never get to have any of her own.

"You wished her to live, did you not?" Sesshomaru asked turning fully to her,

"Yeah, but-

"Then you Goddess will feed her"

Sesshomaru held the baby out,

"Someone gather something to put her in" Inu Tashio spoke,

Kagome looked at the baby, she didn't move to take it,

"You will take her"

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, he moved closer to her and pressed the baby against her chest. Kagome slowly lifted her arms in till she was holding the child. It was odd, her bow pressed against her side and the bottom of it touched her ankle, she could not move her arm to much.

"Remove the bow" Sesshomaru stated,

Kagome snapped her eyes at him "No on touches my bow" She had picked it up before following after him,

"I seem to recall touching it Godess, it did not burn me"

It should have, she didn't think about it then, but the bow should have burnt his hand, it was only meant for her hands. Sesshomaru stepped closer and took the bow.

Unknowing to her, it did sting, but it did not burn. His eyes never left hers and he removed her bow and sat it down against the wall.

"My Lady" A male vampire bowed down on one knee and lifted up the fabric that was meant to cover the naked baby. Kagome swallowed hard, none of them ever talked to her,

"Thank you"

The baby was placed in the fabric and just as they did someone came holding cow's milk, "We cant feed her that" Kagome spoke,

"Why not, it is milk"

"She needs breast milk Sesshomaru"

He narrowed his eyes,

"And you killed her mother"

Damn her, but she was right.

Inu Tashio sighed "Inuyasha, call forth a woman with child, she will have to breast feed this one"

"A human?" Inuyasha asked in shock,

"Yes"

"But" Inuyasha stated,

"Now" His father snapped,

"Not to be rude my Lord, but even I don't like coming here, I doubt a human will come at such a hour" Kagome spoke up, truth in her words. As she spoke she walked to Inuyasha "Take her to Kikyo, she will know what to do"

"What, me, why me?"

Kagome was not stupid, she knew very well that Inuyasha and the miko Kikyo spoke, even thought they hid it, she knew.

"I have to talk with your brother, and this baby his hungry, take her to Kikyo, she will find someone to feed her" Kagome placed the child in his hands, he looked so award holding it.

"What's it's name" Inuyasha asked looking down at the child,

Kagome blinked and then looked back at Sesshomaru,

He had a feeling that the woman was never going to let him hear then end of it, him killing that other woman.

"Rin" He stated,

"What" Inuyasha looked up at the sound of his older brothers voice "Her name shall be Rin"

Kagome smiled "Rin" She tested the name, she then looked back "Go Inuyasha"

"Right" He bolted out of the castle, baby in arm.

"What is it you wish to talk about woman, it is late"

"I know it's late, thank you very much"

"It is late" Stated Inu Tahsio "I am returning to my room" He looked at the male Vampire who brought Kagome the fabric "Have some tea made for Lady Kagome" The male nodded and ran off "I Bid you goodnight Goddess"

He tilted his head and walked away. As soon as he was gone Kagome snapped her head to Sesshomaru "What did you do in the East"

"My duty" He told her as he began to walk, he knew she would follow,

"I know that, but what else, something happened, that woman did not travel pregnant all the way here for nothing" She followed fast behind him, he took her to a book room where they sat.

"The woman came because she wished to die, I killed her beloved demon"

"She didn't have to come here to die"

"She came for you" Sesshomaru spoke back, bored and tired believe it or not.

"No, there was something else"

"You are correct but I assure you Goddess I know not what it is"

Kagome shook her head "I don't care about that, I want to know what went on in the East"

"I have told you, my duty, I killed those who needed to die, who broke the law"

Her inside screamed that something was wrong, something he was leaving out. She narrowed her eyes, "Just the demons who broke the law?" She asked,

"And those who stood in my way"

Kagome jumped up "Sesshomaru you cant kill people because they are defending others!" She snapped,

He to went to his feet and growled "Woman you will address me with respect" He spit out at her,

"I will address you with respect when you deserve it, I had not seen you in years and this is how you come back, cold and mean as ever and now I learn not only did you kill the law breaker but those who wish to protect them, you cant do that to people!"

"They were not people they were demons!"

"I am a demon!" She yelled, her heart into it,

In a blink he was close to her, to close, but she stood still, firm, not backing down,

"You would know your place woman" His voice dark and deep,

"I know my place Sesshomaru, and it is not beneath you" She said back, her voice hard, her fist tight, she was waiting for him to move, she closed her eyes, he was so close, his nose almost touching her face, his fangs showing his breath from his growl warm, her heart was racing.

He was to close.


	6. Demon Father Goddess Daughter

He was to close, she had never been this close to any male, it didn't matter if he was about to pull her head off or not. Sesshomaru could smell her fear, but it was different, it was not that she was afraid of his power over her, it was if she was just afraid of him, his person.

He heard the tea coming and so he backed away,

The door opened and the tea was placed on a table, the little vampire then back out very quickly.

Kagome didn't open her eyes in till she heard the door shut, she looked dead at him.

"You are powerful Sesshomaru, but I do not fear you"

She was the only who didn't. Sesshomaru reached out and grabbed a strand of her hair "No, you do not fear me do you Goddess"

Kagome sucked in air, it was just her hair, but it made her heart race, her vains burn, this was what she feared.

Sesshomaru dropped her hair "I have told you what you wish to know Goddess, now what say you?"

"I say that I am going to the East"

With that she spun on her heal and threw open the door, she left the castle and the young demon Lord standing in shock. Tomorrow when the sun raised she would leave this place and go East. She was a demon and a Goddess, she was a protecter and if he broke laws it would be her to punish him, and she had the power.

As she left she did not make eye contact with any of them, put her power flared letting them all know to back up and shut up. She would head to her father's castle tonight and in the morning she would go to Kikyo and check on the baby, that was the plan anyway.

Kagome walked quick, the air was musky and thick "It will rain tomorrow" She spoke, she hoped for her sake it would be sunny.

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha"

"You headed to the village?"

"No, home"

"Home?"

"Inuyasha I will be going East with the sun rises"

"East!"

"You heard me"

"What, why?"

She looked at him "Do you really need to ask?"

"Sesshomaru" He growled "I will go with you"

"No" She snapped "I do not think the people their will be pleased to see another vampire"

"But, you cant go by yourself"

"Yes I can Inuyasha"

"But, but, your just a girl"

Her power burst and he stepped back, his skin felt warm and not a good kind of warm.

"What was that Inuyasha?"

"Fine, go, see if I care" He crossed his arm's "Just dont go calling me for help later"

He cared for her, she knew "I will be fine Inuyasha, I am just going to check up on things, not start a war"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" He waited a moment "Goodnight Kagome" He walked away,

"Good morning Inuyasha"

Soon the dark would be come dawn. Kagome watched her friend go before turning and making her way, she wanted to get home, and fast. She waisted no more time and made a quick about her return home. Once she entered her home land the other demons of the castle popped up and smiled, most waving, but Kagome was think to much to give them a smile or a wave, it left them feeling, sad.

Kagome entered the main room "Father!" She called out,

"Kagome, you have returned" Her father came forward, his long wavy hair pulled back.

"Yes, but I wont be here long, I must leave to go East"

"East?" He asked as he stopped infront of his daughter.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-

"Sesshomaru?" Her father stopped her "Has he returned?"

"Yes, he has"

"Your not happy" Her father asked,

"Why would I be?"

"Has he done something?"

Kagome walked past her father, he followed "Yes, no, I don't know yet"

Kagome grabbed a arrow pack and slung it over her shoulder,

"You know I do not like you travling alone"

She looked at her father "Perhaps I should send Sota with you"

"Sota!" She yelled "Sota is to young dad"

Sota was her younger full blooded demon brother, her father had to have a son.

He sighed "How long will you be gone" He asked walking after her as she bounced from one thing to another,

"I duno, a few days"

"Does Sesshomaru know your going"

Kagome again stopped "Who's side are you one?" She asked,

He rose a eyebrow "Kagome, do you not trust your dear father"

Her mind screamed 'not as far as I can trow you'

"Yes, I do"

"I am on your side, I just dont understand"

Kagome sighed "Dad, I think Sesshomaru went and just killed"

Her fathers face got hard "Kagome are you saying-

She put her hand up "Dad I am not saying it's time to start a war, I am going East to figure it out"

He took in a deep breath of air "Very well Kagome, be sure to report back to me once you return"

"I will"

They looked at one another before she spun on her heel and ran out the door.

Her father made a mental note to vist Sesshomaru's father as soon as Kagome was gone.

AN hey you reading this, leave a review..yes you, the one that does not leave a review...

...

...

Did you leave one?...

.,...

*narrows eyes* I better see a review!


	7. Vampire Brother's Vampire Son's

AN: lol sorry about the last AN, I was feeling a lil out there, I was hoping for more reviews on this story but owell. I am working hard on this one, so I hope you like it and HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!

* * *

It was morning by time she left her home grounds on her horse. It was over cast, this morning, she would not greet the sun, and she was glad. Kagome made her way in the human village, most people still sleeping sound.

Kagome directed her horse to a small hut, just as she swung her foot over drops of rain started to fall. Kagome knocked on the wood door "Kikyo, it is I"

"Come in Goddess"

Kagome heard the chill voice of the human miko and wallked in side. Kikyo stood over a small man made crib,

"You have come to see the child"

"I wanted to check on her"

"She is well"

"Good"

"Tell me, am I to care for this child?"

Kagome met Kikyo's eyes "I, I do not know yet, I came to tell you I will go East today"

Kikyo gave Kagome a hard look "Why"

Kagome looked back at her, no word spoke between them, but they understood one another,

"Shall I not go with you, will you not need a miko?"

"I hope not"

"And what of the vampire young Lord"

Kagome sighed "Kikyo, just try and keep everyone at peace while I am gone"

"Are you giving me permission to kill"

"Only if needed Kikyo"

Kikyo could kill a demon in a flick of her hand, but vampires that was something different.

"I must go, the weather grows bad" Kagome turned "I hope to be back in three days"

"Very well Goddess" Kikyo bowed,

Kagome glanced at her one more time before leaving her home. She grabbed her horse, swung her foot over and kicked, into the rain the horse ran. Sure she could have used her demon speed, but she might need it later, she had a feeling she would need it later.

Kagome road out of the village and down the dirt road, she made her way fast, leaving mud and dirt behind. She did not feel his eyes on her,

Inuyasha stood out of a high tower and watched as Kagome and her horse ran out of the village,

"You pissed her off" Inuyasha spoke as he felt his brother enter the room, Sesshomaru walked closer and looked out the window and the girl who was not leaving,

"Foolish girl" He spoke, he then looked down in his hand, he held her bow.

"What the hell are you doing holding that!" Inuyasha snapped while looking down at his friends bow,

"The foolish girl left it here"

"Yeah and she just left to go East!" He yelled,

"So I see brother"

"Well don't just stand there and let her leave without it!"

"If the girl is foolish enough to leave it, then let her"

Inuyasha growled "Give me that!" He snapped and went to grab it, Sesshomaru moved back,

"Boy you are not strong enough to hold this bow, what stings me will burn a lesser vampire such as you"

"You jerk" Inuyasha said dark "You did something, and now, now you send her in to danger, you want her to get killed"

"The Goddess will not die so easy"

Sesshomaru looked out to the road, the girl was gone, he narrowed his eyes and turned on his heel and removed himself from his brothers eyes,

"Hey bastard, where are you going!" He hard his stupid brother yell, he was ignored. Sesshomaru walked fast, but not rushed, his foot steps fell hard on the floor below him as he made his way out of his dark castle,

"My son" His father stopped him,

"What" His grip on the bow got tight, no doubt his hand would be red after this,

"You will not harm her"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes,

"And you will not allow harm to come to her"

Sesshomaru grew angry, he was not her babysitter, if that damn girl wanted to go off and get herself her, fine. "I am not her keeper" He spoke,

"We all are her keeper Sesshomaru, the Kami's will curse you if you allow harm to come to her"

"The Kami's have already cursed me with this life, only when I defeat you father will this curse be lifted, I was not meant to be second in line" With that he took off, his vampire speed making him look like nothing more than a blur of color.

His father sighed and he snapped his finger, calling forth another vampire "Go to the demon castle, call forth and tell her father I am coming"

The vampire bowed and took off, he took looking like a blur. It was time for the two Lords to hold a meeting.


	8. Offspring

AN: Ty for the reviews, they are fuel! I noticed a few miss spelled words in the last chap, sorry about that!

The sky was dark and the rain was falling hard when the vampire Lord made is way up the steps of his fellow Lords castle. Kagome's dad stood tall and took in a deep breath. The vampire Lord seem to come out from no place and his red eyes would make even a powerful demon like himself fearful.

"Lord Toga" Her father bowed,

Lord Toga bowed back,

"Come, let us go inside and away from the weather"

Kagome's dad was glad that the other Lord only brought one vampire servant with him, no doubt his castle was already uneasy about vampire being so close, thought they knew he was not a killer, he never killed in less he had to.

"You have come to speak about Kagome?"

"And my son"

Their eyes met before sitting down near a warm fire.

"Tell me Lord Toga, what is it that you son did to make my Kagome upset and to leave in such weather?"

"Yes, do forgive my son, he is not, shall we say a lady's man"

"I do not wish for him to be a lady's man as you call it" Kagome's dad took offense,

"Please do not mistake my meaning, what I meant to say is that he does not know how to talk to women"

"Indeed" The demon Lord said,

"My son said that he has taken care of the law breakers in the East and only removed those who stood in his way, he said he gave many of them plenty of time to run and or back down"

"And if they did not, he killed them?" This was his kind they were talking about,

"So, it would seem" Toga said slow "I am sorry, but you must understand"

He understood, boy did he ever, and it hurt, it was a stupid law, and the vampire's where there to make sure it stayed a law.

"I do not like it, but I understand, but my daughter" He stopped and smiled and when he did Toga did,

"Your daughter will change my son, even if it is a little" Toga said,

"Speaking of your son, where is he, I take it he was most upset hearing that she would go East to see what he had done"

A bigger smirk can to the vampire Lords face "Oh but he was, last I saw he was chasing after her"

"Oh?" The demon Lord said, then, they both broke out in laugh. As they Laughed their offspring ran or road on a horse in one's case. Kagome raced into the East village only a few hours after leaving, the place was dead silent. As she horse came to a stop she swung off and landed on solid muddy ground, the rain had died down to a light sprinkle but the rain had done it's job of making the ground mud. Kagome looked around at the few stick houses, she could see smoke coming out of one, meaning people where there. She grabbed her horses rope and walked to the house "Hello" She called as she stepped up to the door "Anyone, here"

It was silent for a moment, then the door slid slightly open and a woman's tired face looked back at her "May, may I help you"

"Uh, maybe, I am Kagome"

"Yes, are you alone?" The woman asked,

"Yes, why?"

The woman the door "Please, come in"

Kagome ducked down under the door way and walked in, as soon as she did she heard a baby cry. "May I?" Kagome asked,

"Please do" The woman said as she sat down,

Kagome walked over and looked down at the baby cry,

"A half breed" She said sweet,

"Yes" The woman breathed out, tired was her soul.

Kagome bent down and picked up the crying baby. He was a fox demon half breed,

"His name is Shippo"

Kagome smiled down at the small baby "Hi Shippo"

"He has not stopped crying" The woman choked on her words and Kagome looked at her "His father is dead" The woman kept talking "He died trying to protect us"

A cold chill went up her spine and she knew, but she just had to ask "Who"

The woman met her eyes "Lord Sesshomaru"

AN: LORD Sesshomaru says review! his words not mine!


	9. Child, Girl, Woman

Kagome grew angry "What do you mean, he died trying to protect you?"

The only thing he was supposed to do was kill the law breaker, men, not women, not children. Yes he had the right to kill the woman, but, Sesshomaru knew it was looked down on, and he only did it when the woman reeked of evil.

"The Lord was after me, my demon husband was protecting me"

"What!" Kagome could not believe this, he went after her first? Kagome felt no evil from the woman, she was just tired.

"I must admit I was most open with my words" The woman kept talking as Kagome rocked the baby in her arms.

"I stepped forward and told the demon to leave, the males hid, the women made them, we, we tried to stand up for our husband"

"Husbands" Kagome whispered,

"I am afraid this made the young Lord most upset, when he told me to move I refused, when he walked forward I, I threw mud at him"

Kagome sighed, one thing Sesshomaru hated was a out spoken woman, much like herself and another thing he hated was dirt, this woman was asking to die, but still, he should have known, no, he did know, but then did he, he didn't understand love or woman, but then again Kagome didn't understand love all the way, but she got the big idea, after all she loved her dad and she would protect him, not that he needed it.

"When he came after me my husband came out from hiding, they all did, and then, he killed them, and left us to watch" Tears came down her face "I am most glad I was pregnant, he would have kill my child and me, I am sure"

Kagome took in a deep breath of air and then, a chill. Both woman felt it, Kagome walked over to the woman and placed the child in her arms "Stay here" She said firm and then walked out the door.

Kagome looked to the forest and then he appeared, walking calm as if nothing was wrong. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him as he came closer to her,

"What are you doing here" She snapped, trying to keep her anger in check,

"Foolish girl" He said before shoving her bow at her, Kagome snapped, she took the bow and then with both hand slashed at him, he of course backed up,

"You jerk" She swung at his head, but he grabbed it "Woman" He snapped dark,

Kagome pulled hard and regained her bow, she twirled it and the notched a arrow in it and pointed it at him "leave Sesshomaru"

"Goddess do you think to tell this Sesshomaru what to do"

The dirt at her feet swirled her power coming out, the gold glow of power raised up her leg, up her side and into her arm and then went into her arrow "If I shoot this I wont miss" She told him,

He growled "You dare threaten me, I shall show you, your place" His dark voice told her, his red eyes glowing.  
She was tired of this, she let her arrow fly. It ran at with a force faster than light, but he moved before she let go, she hesitated and he saw it. He flew at her before she had time to pull her bow down. Her arrow hit a tree with such power there was nothing left of it, not even a root.

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and she yelled out, he twisted, removed the bow and tossed it to the ground. Kagome went to kick him but he grabbed to top of her knee, now he had her by the hand and by the knee

"You will pay for that girl"

"What happened to woman?" She spit back,

"You will never know what it's like to be a woman girl, why honor you by calling you one"

Kagome held in her tear, damn that hurt, stung, it was not fair "Let me go ass whole"

"You will learn your place"

By now all the villagers where out, most all woman, they held back their small kids.

"Yeah, and where is my place Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru picked her up a few inches and then threw her on her back under him, He knelt down his hands still on her. She now laid in mud, her hair sticky, her one leg bent up, her leather brown skirt riding up, he never understood why the damn girl ran around in it, her clothing was indecent, just because she could not be a lover did not mean someone would not be stupid enough to try,

"Beneath me bitch" He leaned down and whispered fangs showing,

Her heart race and then in her mind something yelled 'to close' He was to close again,

"Let me go Sesshomaru, I will never be beneath you, in any way shape or form, how is that for your man pride!"

He growled in her ear and it sent shivers up her spin "Sesshomaru" She closed her eyes and grit out his name,

"Lady Goddess"

Both Sesshomaru and Kagome looked to the side to a see a young child looking at them, how was it that they did not notice her? They could hear the child's mom call her, to afraid to come near,

"Uh, yeah?" She asked, as if a vampire lord was not holding her down,

"Is he your husband? why are yall fighting?"

Both Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at each other, Kagome blushed, husband, him?

Sesshomaru stopped touching her and stood "Child girl" He stated, she looked up at him "Do you know what I am"

"A vampire" She stated, she could not have been more than five,

"And what she is"

"A beautiful Goddess" The little girl day dreamed,

Kagome again blushed "Then it is impossible for her and I to be mate's, it is against the law"

Kagome wanted to roll her eyes, he was talking to a five year old for crying out loud.

The little girl blinked "Oh" She looked down "I thought you were the price and she was the princess, I though yall were kissing"

"Kissing!" Kagome hissed as Sesshomaru watched her get up "I would not kiss that man if, if, well if I could kiss him I would not!"

"The feeling is mutual Goddess"

She spun around "Oh yeah right"

"Girl"

"Stop that!" She screamed "Stop it!"

He went silent "Stop calling me girl"

He swallowed and the village was quiet, then, they heard their names being called far off,

It was Inuyasha, and his screams where full of horror.


End file.
